


An Unexpected Outcome

by silvereyeballs



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Bathtub Sex, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Kylo Ren, Virgin Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvereyeballs/pseuds/silvereyeballs
Summary: This story takes place after Star Wars: The Last Jedi.  Rey believes the only way to get Kylo Ren out of her mind and out of her life is to kill him.  She hatches a plan and tracks him down.What happens next is a surprise to both of them.  Neither of them expect or understand it.  Will they decide to go with it or kill each other off instead?This little story has some fun twists and turns and follows Rey and Kylo down a path of new things and hard choices.This is my first go at writing fanfiction.  I hope you all love it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.  :)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Rey's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two characters and feel blessed that I could write something on their behalf. Have patience with me but let me know what you think. I am excited to share my imagination with you all. 
> 
> In this first chapter Rey hatches a plan to remove Kylo Ren from her life.

Rey was tired of waiting around for something to happen. She wanted to take charge of this insane situation and finally bring it to an end. After witnessing Kylo kill Snoke she thought for sure he would join her on the right side of the force and help the rebels. But she was horribly wrong. The last time the force had connected them was at the end of the battle in Crait and she had made sure to keep her mind shut to him ever since. Rey began to formulate a plan. A plan to kidnap, interrogate and kill Kylo Ren. Nothing less would be acceptable! She knew Leia would understand and might even agree. She knew Luke would have supported her and she knew Finn and Poe and the rest of the Resistance would back her unconditionally. But she also knew they would not want her to do it alone. 

Rey was sick of D’Qar, training day in and day out and reviewing her Jedi teachings with no actual battle in sight. She knew who she needed to fight and she didn’t want to wait any longer for him to come to her. Luke and Leia both had urged her to be patient and to be content with how things would naturally unfold. Finn who practically begged her to give their friendship a chance to grow into something more, wanted her to forget about her feud with Kylo Ren and stay with him always. Poe wanted to jump in his X-Wing and fight any first order member he could. He wanted to help her find Kylo Ren and destroy him. But Rey knew she needed to do this and needed to do it alone. Her mind was made up, she was going after Kylo Ren.

Rey needed a plan. Her first break came when she overheard some chatter between a few of Leia’s Generals in the cafeteria. Their discussion was about how the first order was having a big meeting in Coruscant at the end of the month and General Hux and Kylo Ren were slated to be there. The Generals were not sure if it was wise to attack the First Order at that time but were weighing their options. Rey was sure deep in her soul that this was a sign she was meant to over hear this piece of information and act on it. The force must be sending her in this direction, she thought. 

Her second break came the following week when Leia decided to travel to Bespin, she needed to convince some wealthy politicians to financially back the Resistance in the battles to come. Leia had also decided to take Finn with her. He needed to learn all aspects of the Resistance because now he was officially a member. The fact that both of them were leaving the rebel bass cleared the way for her to leave on a “secret mission” without them even knowing or questioning her. Rey was positive that this was another sign from the force.

Rey started to formulate her plan. She would tell the others that she needed to continue her Jedi training elsewhere and they did not need to know where. A jedi did not need to explain themselves and she would leave it at that. Then she would actually travel to Coruscant and sneak her way into Kylo Ren’s quarters and take him out. She was not sure of the exact details but was sure the force would guide her through when she arrived. 

She started to prepare. She packed lightly with only a change of clothes and some food rations and water. She packed her staff, the blaster Han Solo had given her and the blue lightsaber gifted to her by Luke, for extra protection. She was sure that it would not be an easy task to take out the dark demon of the galaxy so she needed whatever weapons she could carry. She would finally right all the wrongs he had created. She would punish him for taking Han away from Leia and poor Chewy. Rey would also punish him for destroying entire worlds and killing her new friends and family in the resistance. And finally, she would punish him for turning her life upside down and forcing her down this malicious path of revenge. They could have been so much more than enemies, she thought to herself. When they touched hands on Ach-To she felt such a powerful surge of emotion between them. Their world's seemed to collide then connect all at once. She saw a future for him, for them and it was a beautiful one. She also felt a rush of passion coarse through her blood but she tried to repress it. She was sure she must have miss interpreted that amazing feeling. Rey believed that once Ren was out of the picture all would be right again. She could forget him and move on to helping the Resistance as she was meant to.

Her last task was to center herself with the force. She knew she needed guidance and the peace only the light in the force could bring her. Rey sat cross legged in her small bunk room and let her mind travel across the universe finding the force between her and all beings. Her mind and heart wandered and searched until she felt balanced and focused. Meditating always helped her and she needed it now more than ever.


	2. Rey's Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter centers on Rey traveling to Coruscant to capture, torture or kill Kylo. She is basically preparing to trap him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow Reylo lovers!! This chapter may be short and a little boring but it is needed to set the story. Bare with me the fun stuff is coming soon, he he.

Rey entered the large space port of Coruscant early in the evening. She was careful to hide her ship behind many other cargo ships and lock it up tight to keep others from being nosey.   
Rey tightened her sand colored robes tight around her waist and pulled the hood far down over her face.   
She headed towards a group of stormtroopers and “suggested '' that they tell her where the important meeting was being held. With a few waves of her hand and some encouraging words the troopers revealed the location. 

Rey headed toward the center of the city where there was a beautiful glass building with elaborate colored panels of pink and red with large green vines running up the sides. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Growing up in Jaku forced her into thinking the whole galaxy might be covered in sand with hot and sticky nights and blistering thirsty days. Since leaving she had lived in places like Ach-To and D’Qar where green plants and trees covered the landscapes and water was everywhere she looked. Now she was in an amazing city bustling with lots of different types of people coming in and out of tall buildings. If she wasn’t there to murder her enemy she would have taken the time to enjoy herself and her surroundings. 

Rey entered the building through a garbage shoot that was luckily pretty clean. She felt that this was only the beginning of all the unpleasant things to come in her journey to remove Kylo Ren from power. But it would all be worth it in the end. The tunnel shot her straight down to the basement where she found a little room to stash her stuff and re center herself for her upcoming task. She decided to use the space to sleep in at night while during the day she could research the meeting rooms and find which apartment would be his quarters. 

Days passed and Rey collected all the information she needed. She discovered that Kylo Ren liked to stay away from all the other officers and as the New Supreme Leader he had the penthouse suite all to himself. 

This was going to be a piece of cake, Rey thought. " I'll just find a good place to hide and wait for him to fall asleep or catch him off guard, then I will attack." 

She knew so much of her strength would have to be focused on keeping the force bond closed between them. It was going to be difficult but she had to do it. He could not sense her there for this plan to work. Kylo and the rest of his First Order party would be coming in less than 24 hours so she needed to be ready. She planned to hide in an electrical cabinet in the ceiling in his bedroom. From there she could watch and listen until she was ready to pounce.


	3. Ren's Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren arrives to the conference and gets ready to enjoy a little peace and quiet and a shower before his meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we finally get to hear from Ren. I am obsessed with Kylo Ren and I love thinking about how he really feels under his tough exterior. This chapter dives into that a bit. It is also the beginning to the fun I have planned in future chapters. Enjoy :)

Kylo Ren sauntered into his suite early in the morning. His long strong legs took large strides towards the bank of windows surrounding his room. He would never admit this to anyone but he loved the Sun on his face and was tired of staring out into space all the time. He had looked forward to this meeting for many reasons but this view was one of the main ones. He would finally get a break, a break he greatly deserved.  
Ever since he had killed Snoke, fought his Uncle, and lost track of Rey, his life had been a series of monotonous days. It was a miserable existence consisting of meetings, battles, and regrets. He found the meetings with Hux terribly boring. He actually enjoyed the battles with his knights though. It was the only thing he somewhat looked forward to. He could take out all of his anger and bottled up feelings on whomever they were fighting. But the regrets were the worst. Ren often thought about his Mother, his Father and what he might have had with Rey if things had ended differently. 

He felt the pull, the bond with her. Had she not? When they touched hands through the bond he was blown away by a wave of powerful emotions that coursed through him. Instantly he felt love, passion, and a very strong connection that seemed unbreakable no matter which side of the force they were on. Kylo wondered if he was the only one that felt that sting that flowed from his heart down deep into his manhood. He assumed the answer was no. She had refused his hand and then closed the force bond after the battle on Crait. She closed it so easily and without hesitation. He must have been the only one to have felt it.  
He was meant to lead the galaxy alone and stay forever alone. That was the way the dark side of the force was meant to be observed, sadly.  
Regardless, he knew he was a terrible monster who had done terrible things. No one would want to be with him anyways. His parents didn’t love him and got rid of him as soon as they could, his Uncle tried to kill him and Rey had turned her back on him. He was truly on his own. 

Just then, he felt something. It was deep in his heart, a ping, a familiar feeling. He searched the room using the force and felt something again but he could not explain what it was. It was not menacing, it actually reminded him of Rey. But that was ridiculous, he thought.  
He had over seen the security of this room and this building personally. His knights were staying directly below him and had also searched his room and surroundings for all threats. He was sure what he felt was not threatening but still unusual.  
Also, it was stupid to think Rey would be around here at this time. His exhaustion must me clouding his sensing abilities.  
He kept on guard but decided to go about his day. The first meeting did not start until tomorrow night and he was going to take full advantage of the rest of this day and tonight. He was going to spend it meditating, relaxing and planning his next moves on the Resistance. 

Ren walked into the bedroom and checked that his luggage, weapons and halo books had all been delivered like he requested.  
He then began to remove his clothes. Ren was so tired and desperately needed a shower. 

First he removed his long glorious cape slinging it onto a chair next to the huge round bed. Next came off his threatening black leather gloves and thick black tunic. He then peeled off the tight black turtleneck revealing his pale but muscular shoulders and chest covered with years of scars.  
He looked at himself in the mirror hanging across from the bed. He was disgusted with himself. He noticed the large scar on his face that ran down onto his collar bone, a sad reminder of what Rey really thought of him. His sickly pale skin, a product of living on star destroyers most of his life. And then he noticed his muscles.  
Ren ran his hands across his chest, over his taught stomach and then up to his shoulders rubbing the tense skin. He had a nice physique, yes. It came from his years of rigorous training in the dark arts. But no other being besides himself would appreciate it. No one else but Rey, that one accidental time the force connected them while he was he was undressing, would see him like this. And she was so disgusted that she asked him to cover up with a cowl or something.  
Ren ran his fingers through his thick unruly black hair tugging at the roots and screaming in frustration. It was a good thing no one was around to see him emotional like this, he thought. The Supreme Leader should never be self conscious or sad. He must be strong and proud. 

Ren continued to undress. He unclasped the wide leather belt and gently placed it on top of his cape. He then kicked off his tall black boots and put them at the edge of the bed. Finally, he slid his pants down his long muscular legs removing them and placing them in a nice folded stack with his shirt and tunic on the large wooden dresser next to the mirror. All that was left were the tight black briefs that barely held in his limp but ample manhood. At least he was well endowed, he thought. It really gave no one pleasure, except for him on certain occasions when he allowed himself to self indulge. “What a waste”, he scoffed and walked towards the bathroom.


	4. A Kink in Rey's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Rey surprises herself with feelings she did not know she was capable of having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all are enjoying my little story so far. The juicy part is right around the corner.

Rey was silently screaming! As she watched Ren walk into the bedroom and begin to undress she felt an immediate pull deep down in her stomach followed by tiny little shivers all over her soft tan skin.   
“What is wrong with me”, she thought. Why was her body reacting this way to seeing this monster undress? 

She centered herself and amped up her concentration. She had come so far with this plan and she could not slip up now and let silliness give her away. 

Rey couldn't look away though. Her eyes followed him as he removed his tight shirt and pants. Without meaning to, she was starting to breath a little heavier and sweat. Small beads of perspiration formed around her scalp, dampening her soft chocolate tendrils. Her clothes felt too small and uncomfortable.   
Rey watched as Ren started to rub his hands across his chest and shoulders. This made her light headed and dizzy. She wanted to rub her hands across those broad shoulders and trace each one of his scars. 

"Whoa", she thought. Something was definitely happening to her here.   
All of these thoughts and feelings, where were they coming from and why? 

The sight of his tight butt in those even tighter briefs involuntarily made her thighs rub together. And when he turned around to head toward the bathroom and she caught sight of his very large cock stuffed into his very tight briefs she felt a wetness in her underwear. She silently screamed again!   
What was happening to her? She hated this man and yet her body seemed to be pulled towards him. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own. 

She had never experienced anything like this. No man, no person had ever had an effect on her like this before.   
"How ridiculous", she thought. Even if he was a normal man and not a horrible human being she was a little girl with freckles and boring brown hair. Her green eyes were small and her lips tiny and unattractive. “No one could find her appealing,” she assumed.  
No one but Finn and some disgusting junk traders on Jaku had ever paid her any attention.   
But Finn was an exception. Although he wanted to be with her, she was sure it was because she was the first girl he ever laid eyes on after defecting from the first order. “No one could find her attractive or want to be with her”, she thought. Plus her Jedi training forbade it. Her passions must be concentrated on helping the galaxy and not on finding a companion for herself. 

Rey heard the shower come on and readied herself for the next step in her plan. She shook the lust from her mind and focused.   
She had hoped to wait till he fell asleep then tie him up and find out what information she could. But she was also considering just killing him with one swift blow of her lightsaber while he slept. 

Her mind started to wander while she waited for him to get out of the shower. Maybe she could do other things to him when she tied him up. "Wait a minute", she thought. "Get that idea out of your head", she told herself. 

Then she slipped again.

"What did a naked Kylo Ren look like in the shower", she thought? 

She pictured the water falling in soft drops over his dark thick wavy hair, trickling down his soft brows and strong jaw. Would he lather the soap in his capable hands and rub the suds over his taught chest? Would he slowly glide down his stomach over his pelvic bone and caress his long and abundant cock? She pictured his massive hands sliding up and down his legs and between his thighs then lathering again and massaging his supple and soft butt cheeks. 

“Wait a minute”, she thought. Why was she picturing this? Why was she daydreaming about Kylo Ren?   
And why did she have the urge to touch herself between her legs where a wetness had begun to form again? She cursed herself and shook her head free of the naughty thoughts. Ren would be out of the shower any second and she needed to be focused and on guard. 

Ren came out of the bathroom with a thick grey towel wrapped around his waist. His prominent pelvic bones were peaking out as he patted along the lush silver carpet to the bed. He tore the towel off and reached over to grab a new pair of briefs from his bag when he heard a gasp from somewhere above him.


	5. Their First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brings Ren and Rey face to face but instead of fighting something new, different and unexpected happens for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a little fireworks!! I can't wait to see where this story and these amazing characters take us next.

Ren's hand shot out willing the destructive red saber to fly to him. Almost immediately, Rey jumped down from the hole in the ceiling accidentally catching herself on the latch and ripping her shirt in the process.   
Within seconds her plan had failed. Rey had seen his immense penis freed from the towel and involuntarily gasped revealing herself and her hiding place.   
And at this moment Ren stood there naked in a ready fighting stance with his saber poised to strike. Rey Stood nearly feet from him in a similar stance with her saber at the ready completely topless.   
Both of them looked at each other with shock and disbelief. Who was going to make the first move?

Ren looked at Rey with confusion but conviction. He could not understand what she was doing in his room. Was she there to kill him? Was this the disturbance in the force he felt earlier? Why did her perfect little tits have to be so perky and beautiful looking? All of these questions passed quickly through his confused mind.   
He started to become distracted and his manhood began to come alive. Here the only woman, the only person that had ever stirred pleasant emotion in him was standing in front of him radiating pure beauty. Her tan skin glowing, her freckled shoulders bare, her round perky breasts standing at attention calling him to touch them. Ren had never been with a woman before but he was dying to be with this one right now.

Rey glared at Ren. “What should she do now?” She thought. She was here to sneak up on him and kill him. But now her plan was destroyed from her own stupidity. Why had she reacted like that? What caused her to gasp aloud at the sight of his large penis. The same large penis that was starting to rise into an upright position right now.   
Rey scanned Ren taking notice that his magnificent cock was rising and pushing up against his muscle covered stomach. His pale skin was glowing and his shaggy wet hair fell across his face even though he kept trying to push it away. He was tense and ready to take her down but all she could notice was how his arms and legs were rippling with raw energy. The sight of this gorgeous man was causing Rey to become weak kneed and wet between the legs. Rey had never been with a man before but she was dying to be with this one right now.

“What was pulling them together? Was it the force? Was it pure lust or passion in another form than what they were used to feeling? Or was this something more?” Rey frantically thought.

Ren made the first move. He switched off his light saber and set it down on the ground next to his feet. He then raised his palms in a surrendering gesture and conveyed a peacefulness through the force towards Rey. 

Rey felt a calmness come over her as she watched Ren lay his weapon down. He was contacting her through the force. He was urging her to lay down her weapon and handle this strange situation differently. She complied and switched off her light saber, placing it in the clip on her belt. 

There was electricity in the air. It was as if bolts of energy were crackling and crashing between them. They had been this close before but it had never felt like this. Neither of them knew what was happening or what to do. Ren and Rey stared at each other with wide eyes. Although both of them wanted to scan the others body they couldn't tear their gazes away from one another. 

Ren reached out to her again with his mind, instead of his words. Rey shut him down with great difficulty but then dropped her guard and let him in. 

Rey could see his anger and surprise but could also feel his self doubt and low self esteem. She could feel his passion for his cause but also his passion for her. He thought of her as an equal, a possible partner and someone that could finally take his overwhelming loneliness away. But he also thought she was a beautiful woman with slight curves, soft lips and perky breasts that he wanted to suckle. “Oh my gosh”, Rey thought, and she started to blush from head to toe. This was not what she was expecting at all. 

Ren entered her mind slowly but surely. Ren saw her plan clearly and almost picked his saber back up, but then he felt her confusion and the battle within herself about him and how her body was starting to react to him. He knew he was a monster to her but her body was forcing her to reevaluate that opinion of him. Her insides were melting in a way that she had never felt before. He saw how her feelings went from hatred and murderous to playful and lustful. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. She found him sexy and wanted to do other things to him now instead of kill him. He also saw how she had wanted to take his hand back in the throne room. She did not want to fight him and then abandon him, but could not agree with the path he was going to follow after killing Snoke. She was also heartbroken at the time because she wanted him to turn and join the rebels. She knew they had a connection, she felt it too but chose to sever it when he chose the dark side.

Now that both of them knew exactly what each other thought the mood between them seemed to change. The room was filled with a light energy and calmness.

Ren spoke first.

“So you wanted to take my hand before?”

“Yes, yes I did,'' Rey replied quietly. 

“You actually find me attractive and don't think I'm repulsively ugly?” Ren asked

“Honestly, I have found you handsome ever since the first time we met when you removed your mask.” Rey sheepishly said.

Now it was Rey's turn to ask the questions.

“Do you really think I am a strong and beautiful woman?”

“Yes, ever since that first time when I interrogated you. And then when we fought for the first time. You were so in control, so attractive and alluring while battling me.” Ren said with an intensity in his voice that made Rey’s heart skip. 

Ren reached over to pick up the towel and wrap it around his waist. Simultaneously, Rey grabbed Ren's black shirt and threw it on over her head. She inhaled deeply and found his scent intoxicating. 

Ren closed the distance between them and came within inches of Rey. Her heart skipped a beat and he felt it.   
“You look good in my shirt”, he said.

“Well you look pretty good in only that towel'', she replied giggling. She never giggled but now she was giggling!

Ren raised his arm slowly and before touching her he asked permission. 

“May I touch your face with my fingers?” 

Rey nodded and looked up into his round dark eyes. 

He slowly and softly traced her jaw bone from her ear toward her neck. Rey shivered and smiled. Ren returned her smile and it was one of the sweetest things she had ever seen. She didn't think he knew how to smile and here he was being tender to her and beaming like a little boy. “Who was this stranger in front of her? “ she thought.

Ren continued lightly tracing over her lips and across her cheek. He then bent down and placed a small tender kiss on her lips. 

An explosion went off between them. They both took a step back and looked into each other's eyes with amazement. That small sweet kiss felt so right, so perfect and so good. It was as if their lips were meant to be touching. 

Ren and Rey realized that they both felt the same way and stepped towards each other. As if it was planned they each raised their left then right hands touching palms and intertwining their fingers together. Then they both leaned in for another kiss. These two passionate warriors had never thought it possible or allowed time for themselves to love.   
Ren had been abandoned by his parents and betrayed by his Uncle and then abused by Snoke. He had never felt loved.   
Rey had been abandoned by her parents, she had grown up completely alone always fighting to keep disgusting people away and fighting for her survival. She had never felt loved. 

They broke the kiss and once again stared into each others eyes. Could this be true? Could this be real? As if no words were needed they nodded at each other in agreement. They began to softly kiss again with their tongues intertwining, gently searching. It felt as if a lightning bolt had grounded them to that spot right then. The rush of passion and energy that kiss held was overwhelming. It felt so right, so new, and so perfect.


	6. Their First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey finally come together, if you know what I mean. LOL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filled with smut and gooey emotions, have fun!

Rey and Ren's lips touched softly creating that amazing sensation again. They started to glide against each other's mouths and the intensity of the kiss grew. Ren's tongue pleaded for entry into Rey's mouth and she opened up for it and joined her tongue with his. They pushed against one another passionately as the kiss became urgent and explosive. Their minds were searching for each other, deepening the closeness of the kiss. Both were realizing not only how special this was and how amazing their connection was but how new it was for both of them. This was the first real kiss either of them had ever had. 

Rey was the first to pull her hand away from him running her fingers through his thick Damp hair. He returned her touch by rubbing his large masculine hands over her small shoulders and back. The sensation between them grew. Their bodies were singing with tingles and goosebumps. Rey's hands traveled from his hair down his neck and over Ren's hard back. Ren's hands glided from her back to her waist and then up to her hair. He kneaded her scalp while grinding his lips furiously against hers. Neither of them had any experience with this but it all seemed to come naturally, like it was meant to be. 

Rey's body was starting to tremble with excitement and that now familiar wetness was forming in between her legs again. Ren was also feeling it, his large cock was starting to grow and harden. All of a sudden Rey felt something stiff press against her stomach. With a gasp she stopped the kiss and looked down. She was surprised to see that Ren had lost his towel during their make out session and his naked body was pressed against hers with his penis long and hard, free and exposed. She looked up to him with an almost scared expression. He returned her look with a smirk and smile in his eyes. He could not help what was happening and he did not want to. She was scared of what might come next but found that she was just as eager as him to take this experience further. 

Ren scooped Rey up in his expansive arms and carried her to the big round bed. He gently laid her down among the blue satin sheets and gestured to her shirt. 

Rey took a minute to admire the man that stood in front of her. He was so tall and what seemed so menacing before now seemed unbelievably sexy. He was like a chiseled statue and his pale skin and scars added to his warrior like beauty. His dark hair played in front of his soulful eyes. The eyes that were reading her every thought right at that moment. 

As Rey removed his black shirt and threw it behind her, she laid back on her elbows and welcomed Ren with her eyes. Her perky breasts sat up at attention. She had what looked like a perfect handful with small tan nipples. He was truly appreciative at what he saw. This stunning warrior, his rival, was welcoming him into her bed. He couldn't take it a moment longer he needed to feel her wrapped around him in every way possible. 

Ren crawled toward her on his hands and knees with a lustful look. He set his palms down on either side of her elbows and bent down toward her face. His first kiss landed on her lips with a jolt, he traced her jaw with tiny kisses moving to her ear. He breathed her in deeply. Her scent was insanely sweet. He began to suckle her ear lobe while one hand traveled down her chest. He began to massage her breast, rubbing her nipple between his fingers. Her hips bucked up and a moan escaped her lips. 

Rey fumbled with her pants. She quickly untied her belt and kicked off her sand colored leggings. All that stood between her and his erection now was a thin layer of cloth covering her sex. 

Ren started to suck at her nipples and traced around them with his tongue. He was driving her crazy. She wanted him more than she had ever wanted anything before. Her hips continued to buck against his chest while he devoured her tits. She was moaning and clawing his back to shreds. She pulled at his hair and called out his name. To Ren it was magical. He loved hearing his name called out by her Rey. 

He pulled away from her breasts and kissed her stomach. He tongued her navel and nibbled at her pelvic bones. Then he dipped ever lower. Ren brushed against her sex with his nose and grazed the thin fabric with his teeth. 

Rey moaned a guttural moan from deep in her throat and pulled at his hair begging him to come back up to her waiting mouth. Ren responded by biting her soaking wet sex one more time and licking from her pubic zone to her throat. 

Rey grabbed his head and drove her tongue deep into his mouth. The kiss was primal and messy but pure and full of meaning. 

Rey pulled away for air and looked into Ren's haunting eyes. 

" I don't know what this is between us but I have never felt so alive", Rey said.

" I am choosing not to question this, '' he said. "I am just following my instincts and they're telling me to devour you", he said with a smirk. 

"Kylo, I am afraid but I want you inside me so badly, I need you inside of me", Rey moaned as Ren rubbed and caressed her nipples again. 

Rey suckled his ear lobe and began to suck and gnaw at the flesh on his throat, he tasted so good.   
Ren moaned, pushed her underwear aside and placed his hand over her pussy and started to touch and explore her sex. 

Ren looked deep into her wild eyes and said, "neither of us have any experience with this and that may be best. We are learning as we go along and discovering each other at the same time. We can go slow and figure this out together, but I can't stand another minute of not having you wrapped around my cock." 

Rey giggled and timidly wrapped her small hand around his throbbing penis. It was wet at the end and so long and thick.

"I am afraid this will hurt, you are so large." she said as she stroked his massive length.

"I will go slow and make sure you enjoy every minute of this. Our minds are connected, I will know how you are feeling." Ren said as he tickled her clit with his finger tips. 

Ren pulled her panties down. And hovered over her. He grabbed his cock and rubbed it up and down her wet sex. Both of them moaned and pushed their hips together. Ren's tip pushed in and Rey gasped in pleasure. He slowly pushed in farther. The electricity they both began to feel was overwhelming. 

The feeling was so strange. It hurt as he filled her but in a good way. Ren on the other hand had never felt anything so warm and encompassing. His cock was rock hard and singing with pleasure. The feeling of being inside Rey was mind blowing. 

Ren slowly pushed in farther. He really wanted to slam all of his length into her welcoming warmth but he knew that would hurt Rey for sure. Gently he began to thrust back and forth rocking and rolling his hips in a rhythmic motion.   
Rey began to do the same. Her face looked pained and lustful at the same time.   
Rey felt full and satisfied. She was glad he had filled her to the brim and was now rolling in and out at a slow pace. He felt so good inside her. 

Their bodies seem to take over at this point. Ren stretched his long arms out and grabbed Rey's hands. They entertained their fingers and looked into each other's eyes. They were in a trance. No words were needed. Ren could see Rey so clearly so completely. Her past, present and future unfolding in front of him. 

Rey was inside Ren's mind too. She felt the depth of his soul and his anguish, his fears and triumphs and all the in between.  
They were truly connected now. 

A beautiful feeling began to build. Rey noticed her sex started to clamp around Ren's shaft involuntarily. Waves of pleasure took her over her and she cried out his name. Each time Ren rolled her sex against the rough hair surrounding is cock she screamed out in pleasure. Something was coming, building and it was amazing. 

Ren knew he was close. He had pleasured himself before and knew what was coming. He sped up his movements, rolling and rubbing into Rey. He knew she was close too. 

Ren reached down and kissed Rey deeply pushing their tongues together in a passionate fury. Their rhythmic tongues and crotches worked together until Ren looked at Rey and said "I'm going to come."  
Rey looked at Ren and said, "is that what it's called? "

Ren laughed and trusted one last time into her, crying out in the loudest most beautiful noise, screaming Rey's name all the way.  
Simultaneously Rey grabbed Ren's back with her nails, bucked up to him and collapsed back down. The most overwhelming sensation of pleasure and pain rocked her world.   
Their minds were truly connected at this exact moment. They were meant to be this pair, this unit. They could both feel it. Their souls and minds were perfectly intertwined. At that moment they had no secrets and no hidden agendas. They were two human beings exploding into one another, becoming one. They saw colors and stars and streaks of exploding emotion.

Although neither of them wanted to, they pulled apart their sweating exhausted bodies. Ren looked into Rey's eyes and purred into her ear.   
" I have never experienced anything so world shattering before. You are amazing! I have wanted to join forces with you ever since our battle on star killer base. But I never imagined joining through the force with you. Or even physically joining with you. This is beyond anything I could have dreamed of. How do you feel?"

Rey gazed up at Ren with her beautiful green eyes. " I didn't know it was possible to feel this good. When we joined everything together just now I felt at peace and truly cared for. I have been searching for this my whole life. I felt like we belonged together. I felt like I finally belonged. I knew the force was trying to bring us together but not like this." Realizing just how honest she had just been, Rey hid her face in his shoulder. She was embarrassed for being so open to him. 

Ren tilted her head up connecting their eyes once more and placed a delicate kiss on her nose.  
"Let me be open with you." He said. "Almost every time we have met I have felt a pull towards you. I was also abandoned and left to fight for myself. Just now, with you I felt at peace and truly cared for. It felt so right, like it was meant to be. I have never been at peace and never felt like I was cared for until just now. It was so nice."

Rey kissed Ren deeply and the sparks began to fly again. He had not yet pulled out and was starting to firm up again. Rey winced and Ren started to withdraw. "No" Rey exclaimed. " I want this. I need to feel you again." It did hurt but I want to do it again" Ren was not about to argue.

Rey decided to try something new. She pushed Ren back flat onto the bed and rolled on top straddling him. She exclaimed his name and immediately felt him hard filling her up. Ren grabbed either side of her hips and began to direct her in a rhythmic motion. Rey held his shoulders and pulled him to her. He cradled her in his strong arms bringing her into a tight embrace. Ren was as far as he could go and pushed upward with his hips. Rey was clinging onto him, rolling her hips and pressing this small knot of flesh into his fury stomach. The friction was unbelievably amazing. She clawed and scratched at his back. He sucked and kissed her neck. The waves of pleasure came faster and stronger than before. Their bodies came together as one again but this time even more powerfully. The simultaneous explosion overloaded them. They saw whole universes and traveled across time and space together. Truly no couple had ever experienced such a feeling of true bliss.   
They fell back onto the mattress panting and moaning each others names.   
Ren pulled out and gathered his tiny warrior princess in his arms. He whispered in her ear. " Don't ever leave me, my precious Rey, you have truly completed me. " I don't know how I existed before you, before this. In my whole life I have never had such an amazing connection with anyone before."

Rey was all of a sudden brought back to reality at the sound of his words. She felt the same but knew their paths were very different. What would she do? What should she say?


	7. Bath Time

"I don't ever want to leave your warm embrace Klyo, but you are Supreme Leader of the first order and enemy of the resistance. I want to follow the light and become a Jedi and bring the Rebels to victory. How would we exist together? How is it even an option?" 

Ren responded by hugging her even tighter. " I don't know the logistics but we will have to figure this out. I can not lose you, lose this!" The force wants us to be together, you must sense this as I do. It is dinner time now and I have until this time tomorrow to spend with you. Can we just pretend the rest of the universe does not exist for the next 24 hours?"

Rey looked up into Ren's pleading eyes and nodded her head yes. She did not want to lose this opportunity with him and did not know what to do going forward. But for the next 24 hours they could pretend they were the only 2 beings in the universe. She would be just fine with that.

They laid in bed for a long time just holding each other and kissing. Neither of them could believe what they were feeling and how their lives changed so drastically in only a hours. They could feel through their bond how crazy but beautiful the last few hours had been. It was magical. Unexpected but magical.

Rey's tummy rumbled and Ren laughed. " I guess we worked up an appetite, didn't we? I will order us some food and we can have a proper dinner." 

Ren put on a grey robe and went into the other room, he called down to the kitchen while Rey gathered her clothes up and started to get dressed. When Ren came back into the bedroom and saw Rey getting dressed he held a finger up and said “no, no, no”. He ran towards her and scooped her up, twirling around in a circle. Rey laughed and Ren laughed. They were acting like little kids instead of enemies. 

Ren carried Rey into the bathroom and laid her down in the tub. 

"What are you doing?" she said 

"We have at least an hour before the food gets here, I think it would be fun to have a bath and get cleaned up" Ren said. " Now get those clothes off!"

Rey did as she was told. She slowly slipped off her underwear and breast wrappings as Ren watched with lust filled eyes. Then she lowered herself down into the large oval tub. Ren reached over and started the water purposely brushing his fingers along her collarbone as he reached for the knob. The water was warm and comforting. He added some purple liquid to it and bubbles began to appear. 

“Who was this fun guy that had taken the place of Kylo Ren?” Rey wondered. Whoever it was she was enjoying him. 

Ren slipped out of his robe and crawled into the tub behind Rey. He stretched each of his long legs on either side of her and pulled her tightly to him wrapping his strong arms around her middle. 

"Now isn't this better than putting our clothes back on '', he whispered into her ear. 

Then he began to kiss, lick and gently suck the outside of her ear. It immediately drove her crazy. She rubbed her hands up and down his legs gently scraping at the skin with her calloused hands. Both Rey and Ren began to tingle. Their skin was humming with sensations. It was as if their skin was on fire.

Rey felt him harden against her back. He began to massage her breasts and she laid her head back onto his shoulder.

"You're going to be the death of me,'' she said “but in a good way." 

Ren's long fingers trailed down her stomach and glided over her sex. He gently played around until he found her most sensitive spot. He slipped a finger in while his palm grazed back and forth over her knot. Rey moaned his name and wrapped her arms behind her into his hair tugging at his thick mane. A beautiful moan escaped his lips and Rey’s stomach fluttered with happiness. 

Rey was elated to be pleasing him. Just yesterday she wanted him dead. Or at least she thought she wanted him dead. She really only wanted him out of her head. Now she was starting to realize that she may have liked him all along. 

Ren removed his hand from her and she quickly turned around. "You realize that you are about to make us get dirty again instead of clean?" She joked. 

Then without hesitation she straddled his hard wet cock and slid down his length. They both let out a moan of pleasure and gasped each others names. Ren wrapped his arms tightly around her back and started to kiss her passionately. Rey moved up and down slowly while the water splashed and flowed between them creating the most perfect lubrication and ran over the sides of the tub. The sweet friction was driving her mad. 

She loved kissing him and having him inside her was exquisite. She also loved how she made him feel. Ren felt the same. He had only brought pain to everyone he knew. For once he was giving someone indescribable pleasure.

They came together once again using the force to strengthen their bond. They crashed and moaned together grinding and sucking. The orgasm they shared felt like two light sabers igniting and clashing together. Sweet bliss wrapped itself around them and brought them to the most glorious climax they had felt yet. Their bodies were wet from sweat and bath water. They were exhausted but invigorated at the same time. 

“Would this ever get old? Could they forget about the outside world and just make love all the time? Love, that is what this felt like, could it be?” Rey and Ren simultaneously thought.

They both pulled back and looked at each other. They had both felt this loving feeling and thought of the possibility at the same time. They gazed into each other's souls at that moment and dove into another long and blissful kiss realizing just how special this moment was. Maybe the force was telling them something else right now. Maybe it was willing them to come together as one. Could they be lovers instead of enemies? Would they be allowed? Was it even possible?


	8. Dinner Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this chapter, sorry. Just some normal content to lead us a little more through this journey. I hope your enjoying this so far. Thanks so much for the Kudos!! I would appreciate any comments you guys have also.

About an hour later Ren heard a knock at the door. Assuming it was the dinner he had ordered, he opened the door without checking. 

General Hux stood in front of him with a perplexed look on his face. "Supreme Leader, I thought we could go over some things before our meeting tomorrow, " he said. 

Ren was immediately angry at himself for not checking the door and angry at Hux for even being here.

"No, no, not possible. I am very busy right now with other things and I can't be bothered to walk you through a meeting that should be a cakewalk for both of us!" Ren said with frustration in his voice. 

Hux looked Kylo up and down noticing his uncharacteristically bare feet and thick grey robe and glared at him. 

“You don't appear to be very busy right now”, said Hux. “What could be more important than discussing our plans to destroy the resistance? “

Just then Rey called from the bedroom asking if the food was here and ready for them to eat.

“Oh”, chuckled Hux, “I see what is more important than war plans. How selfish of you Supreme Leader. But I guess we all deserve a little bit of down time."

Ren panicked and shouted "wait here" to Hux while slamming the door in his face. 

Ren ran towards the bedroom catching Rey up in his arms as she came out of the room. She laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his luscious lips to hers. The sweet kiss that flowed between them rooted them to the spot and took their minds far away. 

Ren came back to consciousness and unwillingly pulled away from Rey. 

Rey, missing him immediately, pushed her lips out in a pout. 

“General Hux is outside the hotel room door wanting to talk strategy with me. He heard your voice and thinks I'm having a good old time in here"

"Well, you are, aren't you?", giggled Rey.

“No, I mean yes, I, I just need to get rid of him or our 24 hour rule will be broken and I'm not doing that to us. Please stay quiet in here while I get rid of him.” Ren pleaded.

The pout returned but she understood this time and agreed. 

Ren hurried to the door. Hux had a goofy grin on his face when he looked up at Ren.

"You forget your place General Hux! Wipe that ridiculous look off your face and do not presume to know what I am doing with my free time. It is none of your concern!” Ren yelled.  
“I will be present at the meeting tomorrow but will have no time to discuss anything beforehand. I trust you can handle the details and we will go from there." Ren said.

Hux gave him a disgusted look and a nod. “ Very well Supreme Leader.” Hux said curtly and walked back down the hall. 

Ren slammed the door and hurried back to the bedroom, he found Rey curled up in a ball under the covers reading one of his holo books. 

“Give me that”, Ren said and snatched the tablet right out of her hands. 

The particular halo book she had grabbed happened to have important information on it regarding the First Order's plans to crush the Resistance. Not only did he not want her to find out what he was up to but presently he did not want to ruin the rest of the day. 

“Hey!” Rey squealed. "Gimme that back, it looked interesting." 

“Just because I shared my bed and bath with you doesn’t mean I have to share my reading material with you also.” Ren said with a smirk. 

Rey considered this for a moment. They just experienced something unexpected and amazing but they still didn’t know where they stood with each other. Whether she was about to read his diary or some boring work document she should respect his privacy, or should she? Rey tucked that thought away for later. 

A few minutes past and there was another knock at the door. Ren looked through the peephole this time before opening it. 

A young twi’lek girl entered with a cart full of meat, vegetables and desserts. A large carafe of wine was placed in the middle with 2 blue tinted glasses. 

Ren gave a curt nod and thanked her with a coin in her hand. She returned the nod but barely looked up and hurried out of the room. 

Most people in the galaxy knew who he was and he was sure this young servant girl was no different. She appeared to be afraid of him and in a rush to get out of his room. This behavior was normal from most but this thought led him to a different realization. Rey was not afraid or cautious around him. She was brave and confident. Although he was used to and even enjoyed being feared he discovered how good it felt to be appreciated and treated like a regular person for once. 

Just then Rey came bounding out of the bedroom toward the cart of food. She impatiently swayed back and forth as Ren carried the trays over to the little table on the terrace overlooking the city. Rey grabbed the carafe and glasses helping in any way she could to hurry up this process. She was starving. 

It was late afternoon but Rey was glad Ren had already ordered dinner. She couldn’t believe the day was almost over, it had passed too quickly. According to her plan Ren should have still been tied to the bed with markings of torture covering his body. She would have information by now that would save her friends and new family and she would be deciding how to kill and dispose of him. 

Wow, how things had changed once she saw him come out of that bathroom. Pictures of Ren’s glistening body fresh from the shower raced through Rey’s mind. His slick hair and broad shoulders, his large cock, oh kriff was his cock large! Rey shivered from her naughty thoughts and felt the ache between her legs. 

"Rey!" Barked Ren, and she was brought back to reality. 

“I can see your thoughts and feelings right now. Our bond is still very open at the moment”, he said. “I didn't like the beginning of your thought process but I understand it. Part of me is intrigued about the idea of you tying me up though. And honestly, I’m a little surprised at your last series of thoughts. You are a very salacious girl but I do like that." Ren said with a greedy grin.

Ren came over and wrapped his muscular arms tight around Rey from behind. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and inhaled. Ren trailed small kisses up to her ear and whispered. “I’m so glad you changed your mind and decided not to kill me, the alternative was much more pleasurable.” Ren laughed and continued. “And quite frankly, I never thought anyone would be attracted to me let alone think of me the way you just did, thank you.” 

Ren let her go and gently grabbed Rey’s hand. He led her to the small table covered in food. The afternoon was coming to an end and the beautiful scenery had an orange glow to it. 

“Let’s eat and talk about us and what happened today.” Ren said. "It may ruin our no serious talk for 24 hours rule but I think we need this".

Rey turned and put her hand on Ren’s cheek and spoke. Ren immediately turned into it. 

“You don’t have to thank me. Even when I hated you or thought I hated you, The jury is still out on that one." She said with a smirk. "Even then I found you attractive. I felt the pull to you. Not just through the force but through basic desire. You are strong, commanding and confident and all of those are amazing qualities. But you are also so handsome.” 

“But my scar”, Ren said sheepishly. 

“The scar I gave you? I like that scar. I like all your scars. They define you. They tell the story of the gifted warrior you are which is one of your most appealing qualities.” Rey said 

Rey was so surprised to once again find that the monster of the galaxy was insecure and unhappy with himself. 

Ren kissed her palm and guided her over to the table. They each took a chair and stared out over the balcony at the world below them. 

Rey spoke up first. “I would really like to talk about all that has happened today and see where we go from here. I agree with you, for once.” She said with a giggle, “we need this.”


	9. Rey's Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ren try and figure out how to navigate their new found situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little story has taken a complete turn from where I meant it to go in the beginning but I believe that the story is meant to change and grow. I am going to let it lead me and see what happens. So essentially we are both discovering it together. Enjoy.

At first the mood was intense and quiet between them. No one did anything for several minutes, hoping the other one would speak up first with an idea or start eating to relieve the tension.

Then Rey dug in with her hands and started to devour her plate like the hungry scavenger she was. She began to shovel meat then vegetables into her mouth making small sounds of happiness as she went. She was starving and it showed.

All of a sudden Rey heard the loudest most boisterous laugh and looked across the table to find Ren holding his stomach and laughing. 

In between chuckles Ren said, “I have never seen anyone eat like you before, it’s hilarious!”

Immediately Rey dropped the food in her hands and used the table cloth to wipe her fingers. She glared at Ren and raised her voice. “ I always eat like this. I am a scavenger and not a socialite. I don't care to please the ones around me with table manners. My only concern is getting food into my stomach! For a minute there I forgot how rude you could be.” 

Rey was so embarrassed but didn't want him to see that. She closed the bond and resumed her eating. 

Ren was taken back by her words and the closing of the bond. It felt like she had shut a door in his face. “How dare she,” he thought. He could not help his spontaneous reaction to her eating habits and was just being honest, not purposely cruel. 

“This was a perfect start to their first meal together," Rey thought. But it was actually very telling. 

Rey was the first to speak. “I believe what just happened is a good starting point to start our discussion about us, about this.” Rey gestured back and forth between them. 

“How do you mean,” said Ren, still trying to stop his laughter.

“We don't even know each other, really. We have been pushed together by the force. We've both felt an attraction and a pull to each other. We've both hated and loathed each other but agree that we may have only hated each other because we couldn’t stop thinking of the other person and wrote it off as hate. I’m rambling so let me get to the point,” said Rey.

“I wish you would,” said Ren with annoyance in his voice. 

“See your being rude again, let me just finish,” said Rey.

Ren nodded his head. 

“We hate and love very passionately, it's who we are. We both have seen into each other's heads and know that we have hated a lot more than we have ever loved. We both want to be loved or to love another but never thought it possible. Are you still with me?” Rey said looking up from her hands in her lap and into Ren’s eyes.

“Yes, go on,” Ren said softly. 

“I guess what I am getting at is, we are two very different but very similar people. We are used to fighting and new to loving. We have different ways of doing things and acting but we have things in common too. Worst of all though is our political standing and views. We are on drastically different sides there. And then there is the fact that I like to save people and you like to kill them.” 

Ren interrupted, “I don’t necessarily like to kill people, well maybe, ok just go on." 

“Anyways,” Rey continued, “I propose we start dating”

Ren spit out the wine he had just taken a drink of. “What!” 

“Why don’t we start over and date like normal people?” We can get to know each other properly and see if we want or even can be together as a couple or unit or if we are too different. Isn't that what normal people do?"

“Are you serious?” exclaimed Ren.

"We aren't normal people," he added. 

“Yes I am.” Said Rey firmly. “This is my suggestion, my proposition. And if we end up not working out in the end we can decide if we want to kill each other than. Do you have a better idea?” 

Ren considered this for a moment and spoke. “I say we just go back to the bedroom and have sex again.”

Rey shot him a dirty look and said, "No, sex is not going to fix our strange situation, didn’t you say over an hour ago that we needed to figure us out?”

“Sex sure seemed to help us figure stuff out a several hours ago. It kept you from killing me and helped us realize we were more than just enemies to each other, didn’t it?” Ren said expectantly. 

“You are not wrong and I am not saying the sex has to stop. I really enjoyed that part actually,” she said as her cheeks turned pick and hot. “But what about my dating idea, or do you have something else in mind?” Rey repeated.

Ren really didn’t know what to think of Rey’s idea. He had never thought of dating someone or even cared to get to know someone else before her. But he found himself wanting to know more about her and to continue to be with her so maybe this was a good idea. He was the one to suggest they talk this out and yet he had not suggested anything but more sex. 

“Alright, let's do this.” Ren said dramatically as he pounded his fist on the table. “Lets negotiate our terms”

Now Rey was the one laughing and holding her stomach.

“What,” said Ren, “what's wrong with you?”

“You are always the leader. It's in your blood ,literally. I mention something nice and normal like dating and you want to make it some official contract or treaty. We are sure going to have a lot of fun with this aren’t we?”

Ren didn’t like being laughed at but had to agree she was right. She had her scavenger tendencies and he had his supreme leader tendencies. How would this ever work?


	10. Carnal Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their discussions get thrown off a little bit by some yummy after dinner fun.

They continued to eat dinner. Rey with her hands and Ren with the proper fork and knife. Rey reopened the bond and let Ren back in. They ate in silence but kept an open dialogue through the bond. 

The first obstacle was logistics. How was this actually going to work with her living on a secret rebel base and him living on a star destroyer roaming the galaxy?

Secondly, they both agreed that no one should know about their possible relationship until they were sure of what it was first. So it had to be kept secret, which was going to make it even more difficult to see each other. 

Ren reached across the table and clasped Rey’s hand in his. His calloused thumb stroked gently over her palm in circles. The sensation traveled straight to her core, making her weak in the knees. 

“Oh, that turned you on like a switch, didn’t it,” Ren said with surprise. 

Feeling embarrassed and warm, Rey’s cheeks turned pink and she turned away from his lustful gaze. 

“Come here,” Ren said. 

Rey allowed him to gather her up onto his lap. He nuzzled into her hair and inhaled. 

“Wow, how do you smell so good? It’s like I've never smelled anything so intoxicating. I could inhale you all day." 

“Don’t get too used to it,” she laughed. “We'll be apart from each other often during this whole situation. 

That realization troubled Ren, he couldn’t stand it anymore. He was sick of talking and didn't want to think of her not being with him all the time. He wanted to enjoy her, here and now. He wanted to smell her, every part of her. He wanted to taste and lick and love every part of her. 

“Enough talk,” he said. He covedred her mouth with his hand and she bit his palm.

“Ouch!” he exclaimed. 

But then Rey grabbed his hand and began to suck on the spot she bit. She spread his fingers apart and slowly started to kiss and nip at each of his fingertips. She started over again this time plunging each digit into her mouth and sucking and rolling her tongue around each finger. Ren’s dick twitched with the thought of her mouth doing the same thing to it. 

Rey picked up on what he was thinking. “Why wait, I want to taste you now too.” 

Rey got herself off of his lap and knelt in front of his chair. She spread his legs apart and rubbed them up and down, starting on the tops of his thighs and ending at the backs of his calves. She rubbed and massaged his strong muscular legs, Ren shivered and looked down into Rey’s beautiful green eyes. 

“You don’t have to do this, I didn’t mean to imply that you had to do this. I was just dreaming.” Ren said with a shy smile.

“I want to do this for you. Guide me with the bond so I can learn what you like and don’t like.” Rey said.

Ren concentrated and projected his thoughts toward Rey. She licked her lips and set to work. 

Rey was excited about this. This was a new experience for both of them and she was looking forward to it. She was already getting wet from just thinking about pleasuring him. 

Rey nervously united Ren’s robe and pushed it down and over his broad shoulders. She leaned back and looked him up and down. He was magnificent. He was chiseled and toned and his pale skin glowed in the moonlight that had just started to show upon the balcony. Her small fingers tugged at his briefs and he lifted to allow them to slide off and down to his ankles. He kicked them off and readied himself. Ren had always dreamed of this but had never let himself believe it would happen in real life, not to him. 

Rey grabbed his large cock in both hands, it was already getting hard just from the anticipation. She used his instructions as her guide and began to gently slide her hands up, down and around in a rhythmic motion. She began to tug and press just firm enough to create pleasure and just a bit more to give a taste of pain. She guessed Ren would like that and the moan that escaped his lips proved she was right. Rey began to lick and suck the tip swirling around the deep ridge of the head. She tongued the shaft from base to tip several times while clasping his balls in her small hands rubbing and kneading them softly. She took him in as far as her throat would allow and started to pump the bottom of his shaft while pulling him in and out of her warm wet mouth. 

Ren gripped the arms of his chair tightly and whimpered. His hips bucked up forcing his cock deeper into her mouth. She started to choke but kept going as fast and deep as she could handle. She could tell she was driving him crazy. She owned him at this moment and that thrilled her. Through the bond she could feel his pleasure and all that came with it. She could read his mind clearly at this moment. She saw so much and realized that Ren was so caught up in ecstasy that he didn’t know how open the bond really was. Rey dove in and searched through his mind wanting to know all she could about him. 

Rey found that he was so lonely and had been his whole life. He felt that no one understood him or cared too, except for maybe Snoke. But Snoke had tortured and abused him physically and mentally for almost 2 decades so he didn’t really count. Ren was desperate for love but wouldn’t admit it, not even to himself. He never felt worthy or deserving of it and viewed himself as a monster, even more of a monster than others, even more than Rey had. 

These thoughts and feelings drove Rey to a realization. She wanted to love and pleasure him and make him feel wanted. Maybe her love could change this crazy mixed up monster and turn him to a loving and happy human being. 

Rey continued sucking and pumping with a new vigor. She was determined to pleasure him and show him he deserved to be loved in every way.

She concentrated on his blurred instructions, he was so high on pleasure that he was having trouble telling her what to do. She focused and used some of her force powers to spark and tantalize his nerve endings. She wanted to make this the best experience Ren had ever had.

Rey sucked up and down his long hard cock reveling in the delight she was giving to him. She began tasting a warm salty liquid on her tongue but continued to bob up and down and pump her small hands along his length. At all times her tongue, mouth and hands were caressing and loving his cock in some shape or form. 

Ren was being driven mad. He was seeing visions of his unhappy past overtaken by warm waves of love. Colors of blue and grey and black were being replaced by warm yellows and oranges. It was beautiful. His body was jolted with bolts of energy beginning in his cock and traveling through him and swarming around his heart. He could feel Rey’s warm and inviting mouth surrounding him and with every suck and pump he was driven closer to delirium. 

He felt like he was having an out of body experience. He gripped the chair so tight now that his hands were going numb. He continued to buck into Rey’s mouth sensing a beautiful build in his lower spine. 

“I’m going to come Rey '' he shouted. “You don’t want to drink this.” 

But Rey did. She knew he would be surprised and enthralled by the idea of her drinking down his essence so she kept sucking. She strengthened her sucking muscles and tongue with a little more help from the force. She sucked and swirled around his shaft and up to his tip. Suck, swirl, pump. She continued this regiment until he was filling her mouth with his warm salty liquid. 

Ren screamed her name and many other things she couldn’t quite make out. His large hands grabbed her head running his fingers through her hair. He brought her lips up to his and eagerly plunged his tongue into her mouth. This kiss was desperate and rough. It was like Ren was possessed and she loved it. He was overcome by ecstasy and wanted to share it with her. 

Ren tasted himself in her mouth and although he found it weird he kept kissing her. He wanted to devour her. He wanted to consume all that was Rey. No one had ever shown him such pleasure and he wanted to return the favor. 

Immediately he scooped Rey up into his arms and carried her to the bedroom. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued the long deep kiss. Ren rubbed her back roughly trying to press her as close as possible to him. He loved the way she felt pressed up against him. 

They fell onto the bed in a messed up tangle of arms and legs and kisses and moans. Without hesitation Ren removed Rey’s clothes and continued to eat away at every piece of her. He kissed and sucked his way from her mouth down to her belly button taking time to taste all of her flesh bit by bit. She tasted better than the dinner they had just eaten. Hell, she tasted better than anything he had ever eaten, he thought. 

He continued down between her thighs suckling on her innermost flesh. Rey whimpered and pulled his hair. He dove into her pussy with vigor. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and knelt down on the floor. He pushed her lower lips to his face and she threw her legs upon his back digging her heels into his skin. He kissed between the folds and darted his tongue in and out. This was very new territory for Rey so she could not guide him like he had done for her. Ren went with his instincts and used the force to stay in tune with Rey’s pleasure. He could easily tell which part to concentrate on to drive her crazy. Soon he found the knot of bundled nerves and rolled his tongue in waves over it. He started to suck the sensitive spot and used his fingers to plunge in and out of her sex to increase the feeling. Rey bucked up rubbing her soaking wet pussy all over Ren’s face. They could feel each other's pleasure. The bond between them allowed her extacy to flow freely back and forth. Ren knew that he was properly returning the favor she had given him moments ago and Rey was so high that she wasn’t thinking at all. 

The beautiful pleasure began to build and her heels dug further into his back and her fingers pulled desperately at his thick mane. She was about to come undone. 

Rey shrieked and bucked one last time while wave after wave of bliss overtook her body. She felt as if she was floating. Her body was numb and filled with electricity all at the same time. All of the loneliness she had ever felt melted away. Wow, she thought, that was beyond anything she had ever experienced. 

As she came back to reality and disentangled herself from around Ren she whispered, “Thank you for that.”

“I was merely returning the favor. And you never need to thank me. It is you I should be thanking.” 

Ren picked her up and laid her down next to him on the bed. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her waist. 

“I don’t think either of us ever thought these feelings and emotions were possible. Let's just agree that we are the luckiest people in the universe right now, ok?” He whispered back.

“Ok, Rey said as she drifted off to sleep.

Ren tightened his hold around her and joined her in dreamland.


	11. Planning Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey figure out the first steps in making this thing between them work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a quick one. I have been so completely consumed with reading another Reylo fanfic that I have been neglecting my writing duties, sorry.

Ren woke to the most annoying sound in the galaxy, General Hux’s voice. 

His comlink was going off with a loud beep accompanied by General Hux’s shrill voice, “Supreme Leader, Supreme Leader, can you hear me? We have found evidence the jedi girl is here at the hotel and we believe your life is in danger. I am sending the Knights of Ren up to your room immediately!”

Ren smiled down at the stirring girl in his arms and whispered, “ they think you are somewhere in this hotel coming to harm me, if they only knew.” 

Rey sleepily returned his smile and pulled him back into bed. 

“No Rey, not so fast, I have to diffuse this situation”

Ren barked back at Hux. “You will do no such thing. I am capable of defending myself against this threat or any other threat. Tell the Knights to patrol the surrounding area of the hotel and keep me updated. I will see you tonight at the meeting. Understood?”

Hux argued but compiled. “I expect to see you in the conference by 6pm sharp. If you are not there I will send the knights to search for you. Your safety is our number one concern Supreme Leader.”

Ren knew he was full of it but agreed to see him later and disconnected the link. 

He shrugged back down under the covers with his sweet Rey. He wrapped his warm arms around her and pulled her close. He would have to get Hux back somehow for ruining the perfect morning with this little Jedi. 

“Are they searching for me?” She said.

“Yes, once again you are causing me problems.” 

The comment sounded harsh at first but she could hear the smile in his voice. 

“What time is it anyway? I feel so well rested, better than I have felt in a long time,” she said.

“It’s 2 in the afternoon!” He shouted. He scrambled to get a better look at the clock to confirm the sad news. “We slept half the day away. It’s not fair, I wanted to enjoy you all day before we had to part ways tonight.”

Rey couldn’t believe the time. “We must make the best of the few hours we have left. Let’s get some food and figure out how to make this dating thing work.”

Ren let his anger subside and agreed with her quickly. He did not want to waste another second. 

Over the next few hours they ate and laughed, talked and planned. 

“I feel like I am already at my meeting but I know it won’t be this fun nor will my company be so beautiful,” Ren said.

“You are so sweet and silly. If I knew you could laugh and smile this way I may have tried to kill you sooner. Who knew the Supreme Leader could have fun.”

“You are forgetting, you did try and kill me several times in the past. Which is why you didn’t see me laugh or smile before.”

Actually, no one saw him this way. It had been decades since he shared time like this with anyone. It was a nice change, he thought. He found it so hard to let his guard down and trust someone enough to enjoy their company and allow them to see the real him. He thought back and realized it had been when he was at the Jedi Temple with his friends. That was the last time he actually smiled and enjoyed life. 

The conclusion of their plans came right around 5pm. It was decided that they would meet every other Sunday on Dagobah, the swamp planet in the outer rim. Rey had never been there before but Ren assured her it was so disgusting and out of the way that no one would bother them. Every Sunday morning they would rendezvous at a certain location that Ren had figured out and given Rey the coordinates to memorize. They would most likely lodge on Ren’s ship because the planet was harsh and the terrain was not camp worthy. But at least they would be left alone.

Rey was going to keep up the story of her Jedi training. She would tell anyone who asked that she accomplished so much and felt so good after her meditation vacation that she decided to make it a regular excursion. It may take several outings to find her place in the force and strengthen it. Honestly, she thought, training with the force was never ending so this excuse could be used over and over. 

Ren was going to work off the fact that Hux already thought he had been entertaining a woman in his room last night. He would inform Hux and the other generals that he had secured the favor of a wealthy Coruscant woman and needed to persuade her to help fund their operation. She was pretty stubborn so it may take a few visits. 

Ren looked over to Rey and smirked. “ You know those stubborn women, they can be pretty difficult. It may take several visits and lots of persuasion to bend her to my will.” 

“Careful there Supreme Leader, she may just bend you to hers.”


	12. Goodbye For Now

Ren didn’t want to leave. For the first time in his entire life he had someone more important than himself in his life. Rey was in his room right now gathering her things and preparing to leave. 

Although they’d only be apart for 2 weeks that amount of time already felt daunting and unbearable and the clock had only just started ticking down. He considered turning around and walking back to his room. He thought of several excuses he could give Hux and the generals as to why he needed to miss this meeting but he knew he shouldn’t. 

They had decided that she should make her escape during the meeting. All of the generals and higher ups in The First Order would be in the conference hall and the Knights of Ren would be guarding the doors. His meeting time would be the best chance she had of making it out undetected. 

They contemplated dragging her stay out. Ren could come back from his boring meeting to find her on his bed reading and he pictured sweeping her up in his arms and loving on her all night. 

Rey imagined waiting for him, welcoming her strong dark prince with open arms. They could talk and laugh and enjoy each other till morning. 

Sadly those were only dreams and could not be reality. The reality was they were on opposing sides of a galactic war and they were supposed to be enemies. And 24 hours earlier they were. Yet something amazing and unexpected had happened to them. One minute they were ready to kill each other and the next they were coming together as one soul, one being. The passion they held in hate for one another exploded instead as an immense love. The force had brought them together and they were not going to question it. It was the first time in their lives that they felt loved and although neither of them thought they deserved that love they had been gifted it anyways. The force seemed to know better than they did. They agreed to trust in the force. 

Ren made it to the hall 5 minutes early. There was no use in making General Hux worry. The worst thing right now would be for Hux to send the Knights looking for him around the hotel.

He sat down at the head of the long table and waited for all of The First Order hierarchy to file in. While he waited he remembered sweet things Rey had said to him as he put his boots on to leave. How she had admired the way he looked in his black cape and gloves. How she stood on her tiny pinky toes to brush his unruly hair from his eyes. And most of all how she whispered those sweet things in his ear followed by a sensual kiss that lingered on his lips. He could still feel her lips on his. Ren raised 2 fingers to his mouth and rubbed absentmindedly at the phantom sensation left by her. 

“Supreme Leader, Supreme Leader!” Hux huffed at Ren. “Are you with us? It is time to start the meeting, everyone is waiting for you to call it to order. Is something wrong, you seem to be distracted?”

“General Hux, once again you forget your place. Do not presume to know anything about me. Sit down and be quiet!” Ren barked back. Wow was this guy annoying. 

Kylo Ren stood up and took charge at that moment. With his commanding voice and overpowering presence he called the meeting to order and kept each person in that room captivated with his words. And just like that he resumed the role of the evil monster everyone knew him as. 

Rey was sitting on the floor of the bedroom in the penthouse suite. How funny, she mused, that a scavenger from Jakku would be sitting in a lavish hotel suite thinking about a relationship with the leader of the galaxy. Things sure had taken a crazy turn. 

Just then she remembered the holobook she was about to look through earlier. Ren didn’t seem to like her reading that particular book and that peaked her curiosity even more. She searched the dresser for the holobook and found it missing. He must have brought it to the meeting with him. Obviously the holobook she almost read had something to do with future First Order plans and she would love to know if those plans concerned crushing the Resistance. She assumed that was the main focus of all First Order members but now that Kylo Ren and her were more than enemies would that change? 

She wondered if her hatred of The First Order had changed. Rey still hated The First Order and what it stood for and how it handled things but she now found herself falling for their leader. Right then Rey realized that this mission that centered around capturing and killing Kylo Ren had now turned into a much more dangerous and complicated mission. She had not captured him or gotten any valuable intel. She had instead started a relationship with him and found she cared deeply for him. That made everything instantly more dangerous, even more dangerous than trying to kill him. That would have been simple now it was truly going to be hard.

Rey decided to push these worries and revelations into the back of her mind for now and concentrate on getting out of the hotel and back to her ship in one piece. 

She knew she didn’t want to leave. In those last precious minutes she had with Ren before his meeting they were exchanging kisses and sweet sentiments. She whispered in his ear how handsome he looked in his all black uniform. He blushed as she whispered how special the night with him had been and how she had never felt such incredible pleasure before and how she didn't want this time with him to end. She ran her hands up his back and across his chest and cuddled him close in a tight hug. Rey thought about how muscular and strong his back and chest were covered in muscles. Rey laid back on the bed and ran her fingers over her lips remembering the last sweet kiss his soft mouth gave her before they finally said goodbye. That feeling, that beautiful memory would have to last her for 2 weeks and it was so amazing that it just might.


	13. Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter finds our characters realizing just how important their new romance may be, not only to just them but to the galaxy.

Rey made it to her ship and out of the port with little difficulty. She had to “convince” a few guards along the way that she was allowed to be there but other than that things went smoothly. 

She arrived on D'Qar to find Leia and Finn back from their trip and full of questions for her. They had returned from Bespin and were ready to plan now that they had secured more funding. But first Finn wanted to hear about Rey’s mysterious training trip. 

“So did you enjoy your Jedi vacation? Do you have to be a Jedi to ride all the rides or can anyone come?” Finn said with a smirk.

“Very funny, it’s not a theme park like the one on Canto Bight. I just went to Ach-to and meditated and trained with my staff. Next time I go I will train the saber.”

“Next time.” Finn said surprisingly. “ Why do you need a next time? Can I come?” 

“Whoa Finn, slow down. First of all a Jedi needs space and alone time to train. I plan on going every couple of weeks or so until I feel more prepared and versed in the Jedi ways.”

“So you’re going to take off every few weeks or so and leave the Resistance hanging while you go off somewhere and train by yourself? What if we need you? What if I think this is a bad idea?” 

Rey was surprised at Finn’s reaction. She felt a pang of guilt deep in her gut for lying to her friend. 

“I will only be a call away if you guys need me and this will help the Resistance in the end, trust me.” Rey thought to herself, actually if this works out like I hope it will it would help the Resistance tremendously. She pictured bringing Ren back to the base with her to join the Resistance one day. The thought terrified and thrilled her at the same time. Rey was starting to realize just how important this possible relationship with Ren could be. It could save the galaxy if they could get it to work. Maybe that is why the Force connected them in the first place. She was meant to save Kylo Ren from the dark side and bring Ben Solo home to the light and his Mother, the leader of the Resistance, all at the same time. All of a sudden the weight of this task weighed heavily on her shoulders. Getting her new relationship to work with Ren meant more than just her happiness. 

Again she felt bad for asking her best friend to trust her while she lied to his face but it wasn't like she could tell him the truth right now. But she had faith in the Force that this was what she needed to do. 

“If I train more and become a better, stronger Jedi it can only benefit you guys. Leia will understand, I know she will.”

Finn surprised her again by grabbing her and pulling her into a tight hug. She loved his hugs but not as much as she loved Ren’s. She giggled to herself with the thought. 

“Well I’m glad my hug brought so much happiness to you. I will have to do it more often.” Finn said.

They walked back towards the cafeteria to get a snack. Rey changed the topic and started asking Finn about his trip with Leia. Just as she knew he would, he forgot all about her and rambled off story after story of his Bespin experience. 

\-----

Kylo Ren left the conference room 4 hours later in a horrible mood. This was the kind of mood that usually ended with him destroying the nearest control panel with his impressive and destructive light saber. But he was in a fine hotel and did not want to cause a scene at least not at this moment in time.

He realized as he marched back toward his room that he would be alone again. Alone as usual and angry at the world. Why was he so angry this time though? He was more upset than usual during his meeting. He ran back through the meeting in his mind and what was discussed, it made his heart ache. He felt bad about plotting against the Resistance. That was it! For the first time in his life, he did not want to blow them out of the galaxy. 

His Mother had always been a part of the Resistance but she had disowned him when she abandoned him with Luke at his Jedi temple years ago. She was dead to him and had chosen her path. But Rey. His new light in his dark world. She had also chosen her path and side of the war but she had also chosen him. She tried to kill him and instead chose to make love to him and let her into her heart. He didn’t want to destroy anything that would hurt her. 

“Oh Kriff!” he murmured under his breath. This complicates things tremendously. How am I supposed to be The Supreme Leader for The First Order whose sole purpose is to rule the galaxy and remove the resistance all while I am falling for my enemy’s main weapon against us? Just the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. 

The realization of how immense his feelings were becoming for her was overwhelming. His feelings and actions were taking him into dangerous territory, traitorous territory. His new relationship with Rey could mean the down fall of The First Order and Ren wasn't sure how he felt about all that. 

\-----

Hux started to suspect that something was wrong with Kylo. The Supreme Leader was in a worse mood than usual and constantly drifting off into his own mind. Everytime Hux had to use his shrill voice to bring Kylo back to the conversation Kylo would become irritated and threaten to force choke whoever was the closest. The meeting in Coruscant had gone strangely. Usually the Supreme Leader was in full favor of anything concerning the end of the Resistance. But during the long meeting Kylo had become agitated and angry when ideas were discussed about how to kill the rebels and their Jedi weapon. 

Instead of planning the capture or death of the scavenger he was changing the subject and reprimanding any general that suggested it. Very curious Hux thought. 

Hux didn’t mind though. He felt this only helped him. The more distracted the Leader was the easier he could put his mutinous plans into effect. The more he acted unlike a ruthless leader only helped Hux to undermine his power and convince others that he was not the right man to lead the First Order. Hux quickly realized that a distracted Kylo Ren was an ignorant Kylo Ren. 

He doubted Kylo’s story of this beautiful and rich donor that he needed to sweet talk for support. But regardless, he was pleased to hear that Kylo would be gone for several days to gain her trust and money. Whether she was real or not did not concern him, he just needed him out of the way to begin the narrative needed to overthrow him.


	14. Dagobah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey finally meet back up again after a two week separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update took so long, I'm actually back at work after all this virus craziness so I have had no time to write. I would love to hear from you. Good or Bad, I would like to know what you think of my little story so far.

The next 2 weeks were agonizing for both of them. Rey tried to busy herself with fixing things like broken ships and droids but her mind always wandered back to Ren. The feel of his hands, that beautiful deep tone of his voice and their strange bond in the force. Each time she thought of him she would float away into her mind. She felt closer to him and the more she thought of him the worse it got. At night she would fall asleep to the feel of him wrapping his strong arms around her. She could smell his masculine scent and his warmth. She always awoke in a good mood.

Ren had it just as bad. Of course he had a galaxy to run so his distractions were constant but he also found himself daydreaming about his sweet Rey. He had never daydreamed before but it brought him such joy to think of her. He was afraid that those around him would notice how distracted he had become but he brushed it off. He was running an empire that would always take his mind in several directions. 

At night he would think of her to erase the day's miseries. He would imagine her lips and beautiful green eyes staring back at him. He would fall asleep satisfied and full of her warmth, bathed in her light. It was as if she was there sleeping with him. Sometimes he felt her fingers run through his dark mane and kiss his ear. Never before had he slept so soundly and with such pleasant dreams. 

Both Ren and Rey expected the force to join them like before on Ach-to or Crait. They craved it. But surprisingly it never happened and they were both disappointed. Why had it brought them together before from across the galaxy, it had joined them. They could talk and touch and feel each other. Why was the force teasing them like this?

\-------

After 2 painful weeks the time had come to meet on Dagobah. 

Rey said her goodbyes to her new family and friends and took off in the Millennium Falcon to meet up with her enemy. The man who had once been her enemy but now was the focus of her dreams. 

She had never cared about her appearance before but now things seemed different. She wanted to please Ren. She wanted to feel his soulful glare rake all over her body. 

Rey put the large ship on auto pilot and used the refresher to shower, shave her legs and underarms. She took time to braid her hair and used some sweet smelling powders that Rose had given her as a present to rub into her skin. She chose the nicest pair of slacks she had and topped it off with a matching blue jacket with gold buttons. She had found these things in a wooden box in one of the old storage rooms at the D’Qar base. She had been told they were dress uniforms from a forgotten war. Regardless, they were nicer looking than the comfortable rags and strips of cloth she was used to wearing. 

She sat at the controls and tried to calm the butterflies in her stomach. She felt giddy and excited. 

\--------------------------

Ren avoided Hux at all costs as he traveled to the hanger and prepared to leave in his Silencer. His personal ship was comforting to him and being in it made him feel that much closer to meeting up with Rey. 

He had spent all morning taking special care to shave and wash his skin. He put a special product in his hair to keep it styled and picked out his nicest black Kylo Ren uniform. He always wore black but this one was new and crisp and fit him snugly around his thick muscles. He wanted to wow Rey when he saw her. 

He busied himself with what to say and how to say it. He started to get nervous and nauseated. He hadn’t felt like this since he was a young boy and one of his fellow Jedi students had brushed against his hand leaving a note behind that confessed her feelings for him. Of course nothing ever came of it being a young Jedi in training but the funny feeling in his stomach was the same. 

Rey was the first to arrive and it terrified her. She expected him to be there waiting and when he wasn’t she began to doubt herself and his feelings for her. Had he changed his mind? Had she remembered the coordinates wrong? The panic rose in her chest and she felt dizzy.

She heard a ship approaching, it must be Ren. Ren had also started to doubt himself. What if things had changed for her over the last 2 weeks? What if this was a mistake and she would decide to kill him this time? What if this was her plan all along, to seduce him and take him while he was distracted by her? 

But as soon as he landed he felt a calm in the force. That same peaceful feeling that came from her light and their growing bond. He knew he was overthinking this and prepared to leave his ship. That’s when he saw what she had arrived in. The Millennium Falcon, really?! He would have to question her choice in ships later. Right now all he wanted to do was hold her. 

Rey saw him land and almost immediately she felt better. She felt his warmth envelope her and became calm and happy. Everything was going to be ok. She could feel it in the force.

Rey stepped off the ship to a horrible smell. The planet around her was musty and humid. It smelled of swamp water and mold. No wonder no one would want to come here. She wrinkled her nose and swatted bugs from her face. It was then that she felt a shift in the force and looked up to see Ren drudging across the spongy landscaped towards her. The scenery was foggy but she would know that statuesque form anywhere. 

Ren left his ship and headed towards Rey’s. As he rounded his ship he noticed a disgusting looking animal with tusks and brown sluggish skin wallowing at the edge of the swamp. He was thoroughly disgusted until he saw her. There she was bathed in fog and the glow of the inside of the ship behind her. She had not stepped off the ramp yet and he was glad. She looked like an angel and he did not want her ruining her boots like he was right now. With each step his boots sunk deeper and deeper into the spongy ground and became smelly and stained. Well there goes my new boots, he thought. 

He stopped at the end of the ramp in awe. She was so beautiful. Her hair was perfectly braided and her face was soft and welcoming. He extended his hand and asked if he could board the lady’s ship. 

Rey grabbed his hand and begged him to board quickly before she had to smell the air any longer. She practically yanked him on board. 

With a surprise chuckle Ren quickly boarded the ship and closed the door behind him. He was very familiar with this ship and remembered instinctively where things were. 

Finally, they were together again. The air around them started to right itself and clear from the disgusting invasion of the planet's fog. Ren could smell a sweet smell of flowers coming off of Rey. 

“You look very nice in blue and smell amazing.” he said. 

”You always look nice in black and thank you. I wanted to smell good for you.” she said with a feral glint in her eye. She didn’t know if she wanted him to know she had prepared herself especially for him but it had slipped out regardless. 

“You’re so gorgeous Rey. I feel so lucky for the first time in my life. I am bathed in your beauty, kindness and light. 

His words ignited something in her and a tiny broken part of her heart began to mend and feel whole. 

Rey began to look him up and down. They stood there awkwardly with their eyes scanning each other. Much like the first time she surprised him at his hotel. 

She noticed his soft hair was gelled in place and his uniform was pressed and taut showing off each detail of his impressive physique. 

Once again, Ren was the first to act. He closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

“Oh how I missed you Rey!” He said with such emotion. 

Rey hugged him back in relief and echoed his statement. 

He whispered into her hair, “ Even though I detest the ship you brought to meet me in I wonder if this would be a better place for us to stay for the next few days due to its size. I could not leave on a bigger ship because I did not want to raise any suspicions. What do you think?”

“Oh Ren, I’m so sorry. When Chewy offered for me to take the falcon I didn’t even think of the memories it would bring back for you. I really am sorry for not realizing.” 

“That’s ok. I’m fine. I’m a big boy and I can handle a few bad memories. Let’s focus on us and why we are here. What do you want to do first?” 

Rey looked up into his dark and brooding brown eyes and began to melt. “Well I can think of one thing I want to do first.” She whispered. 

She slowly lifted up to her tiptoes and placed a soft wet kiss on his pillow lips. She deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth. 

“You taste so good.” She said

Grabbing her up in his arms he threw her over his shoulder and he carried her to the captain’s quarters. 

“I guess you figured out what I wanted to do first,” she giggled. 

“Lucky for you it was number one on my list also.” 

“Lucky for me”, she said with a smirk. 

“No actually lucky for me. I’m the lucky one here, remember? He placed her on the bed this time in a gingerly motion as if she would break and gently pulled her to him. He stroked his hands up and down her back and said softly. “I feel like the luckiest man in the galaxy when you are with me and you have stolen my heart completely and I give it to you, willingly.” 

Rey’s heart jumped into her throat and she felt that warm mending sensation again. Kylo Ren was fixing parts of her broken heart with his love. Parts of her heart she didn’t even know were still broken. No one would ever have believed it, especially not her. 

Rey placed her hands on his cheeks and looked deeply into his chocolate colored eyes. I feel like I'm the lucky one, truly I am. When you say such sweet things to me my heart feels full and complete. 

They both stood there for a long time staring into each other's eyes. They could feel through the bond the warmth and love of togetherness. Something they had never felt while growing up. This was something so new and miraculous for both of them. 

Ren realized at that moment that if he had this connection and sense of belonging when he was younger maybe he would have never given into the Dark Side and Snoke’s lies. 

Rey thought of how lonely her childhood had been and how she had grabbed onto any person that showed her any attention at all. How would her life have been different if she had this kind of affection in her life. 

As if they said what they were thinking out loud both of them registered the other’s thoughts and dove into another long and meaningful kiss. This kiss was different from all the others. Although it brought fireworks it also brought a deep tenderness and understanding that shot straight to their hearts. 

Their tongues danced around each other softly and playfully. Reaching in and searching, nibbling and sucking. They both let out a content moan. 

Rey broke away when she felt the wetness on her cheeks. She realized that they were both crying. She knew they were tears of appreciation, belonging and joy not sadness. 

“I thought of you constantly while we were apart,” Ren whispered. “I thought of you day and night, I couldn’t get you out of my head and I didn’t want to. When I felt stressed or overwhelmed with my leadership duties I would think of you and it would calm me down. Sometimes it felt like you were there with me, playing with my hair or hugging me with your small arms. I could feel your light warming me and it would help me fall asleep every night." 

Rey broke away after he had finished and gave Ren a surprised look. 

“What, what’s wrong Rey? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I felt the same,” she whispered back in a very small and quiet voice. 

As if the idea of the bond growing was unbelievable to her she sat there puzzled and dumbfounded. 

“Please Rey explain.” 

“Ren, while we were apart I thought of you always. While I busied myself around the hanger, while I trained in the forest, and when I went to sleep. You were always with me and often it felt like you were really with me. I swore I could hear your deep voice in my ear. I thought I smelled you and it calmed me and at night when I was restless I would think of your warmth would surround me and I would fall asleep happy.”

“Ren, I think our bond is getting stronger. I actually thought that over our two weeks apart the bond would bring us together physically like it had done in the past and when it didn’t I got worried. Only now I think we were with each other always. Like when we were really lonely or just missing the other. Maybe the force was bringing us together all along and we just didn’t realize it because we weren’t actually looking at each other.”

“Ok, so you mean that our energies or whatever were there keeping us company the whole time?”

“Yes Ren, I think so.”

Ren gathered his small desert princess in his arms and squeezed tightly. They smiled and put their foreheads together. Without saying a word they past a silent statement through the bond.  
“We will never be alone again as long as we have each other.” 

“Right, we need to make this thing work,” Ren said while placing Rey on the floor and clapping his hands together.  
“We were given this gift by the force and even though we don’t always feel like we deserve it we are here to test it out. I have been alone my whole life and relish in the idea that I may finally have someone to share my pain and my pleasure with, “ Ren said with a smirk. 

Rey slipped her arms around his wait and laid her head upon his broad chest. “I would like nothing more, let’s get started.”


	15. Dating 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our 2 star crossed lovers are together again and trying to navigate the the world of dating instead of the galaxy. As usual things don't come easy to either of them. Luckily their attraction to one another is strong and never a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that this chapter took me so long to finish. I just couldn't get into writing mode until yesterday and then the creative juices started to flow again. I made it longer than usual and really smutty in the middle. I hope it makes up for my long absence, enjoy!!

Immediately recognizing the gift that the force had given them, Rey and Ren agreed that for the good of themselves and possibly the galaxy they needed to make this relationship work. They decided to start with doing what normal couples did. The problem was, they had no clue what normal couples were supposed to do. 

Ren laughed at the thought of watching holos on the couch with Rey. Maybe even having get-togethers with friends at their shared apartment on the weekends while watching pod racing specials. 

“What is so funny? I can’t think of a single thing to do that would make us a normal couple. And here you are already laughing at me.” Rey pouted. 

“No, No no”, Ren smirked with his hands in the air like he was surrendering to her in battle. 

And that is when it hit him. 

“I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing to myself. I was trying to picture us sitting on the couch watching pod racing events and talking with friends. I have never watched pod racing a day in my life and I have no friends. Normal people watch holos and cuddle after dinner. We aren’t normal people Rey. So we shouldn’t be trying to come together like others do, we should be doing our own thing. Which is what we've always done. I just figured out how we navigate this situation to our benefit." 

I can’t wait to hear what genius idea you just came up with. You're starting to sound like the leader of the First Order and not my date.” Rey scowled, crossed her arms and waited. 

“Let me ask you, what brought us together in the first place Rey?” 

“Are you serious? You kidnapped me and tried to torture me for information. Then you chased me down and forced me to fight for my life.” Rey said with a frown.

“Exactly,” Ren said with a shout!

“Exactly what? Do you want to strap me to a table and force me to tell you how handsome you are? I’m not saying that's out of the question but isn’t that a little too kinky and can’t we just do that later when we go to bed?” Rey questioned. 

“No,” Ren said, his voice thick with frustration, "just think". He ran his fingers through his gelled locs creating a mess. “What else do we excel at? What else did we do together that excited us and brought our passions out? You just said it.”

The look on Rey’s face told Ren she had gotten it. “ We fought.” 

“Exactly, we fought. We always feel alive when we are fighting and training and moving our bodies. It’s like a dance. Our version of dancing.”

“You are a genius! When we fight we can feel the force flowing through us, we feel passion and electricity and we feel more connected. Remember the throne room? We were so in tune with each other, it was invigorating. I used to think it was our hate that flowed through us but we discovered that it was something very different didn't we?” Rey said with a gleam in her eye.

"Yes, thankfully we realized it was passion and lust. If we hadn't either one of us could be dead right now," said Ren returning her gleam.

"OK, so we agree then, let's go fight!" Rey said with excitement in her voice. 

"But it’s dark outside right now and I think the first time we spar on this new terrain we should probably do it in the light of day. I propose that we wait till first thing in the morning. So how about we think of something else we can do that will bring us together?" Ren practically growled the last sentence. 

As if neither of them could wait another minute, they quickly closed the gap between them crashing into each other. Their lips smashing, tongues licking, and hands roaming each other ferociously.

They tore each other's clothes off throwing capes and jackets to the floor. Rey fumbled with Ren’s tunic and belt.

“Why do you have so much clothes on, she panted in between kisses?” 

“Why are your bindings so difficult to untangle?” he replied.

Both of them started laughing. Their happiness flowed through them, through the force. Their bodies were tingling with warmth, like an energy was coursing through their veins. They both felt like the luckiest 2 beings in the universe at that moment once again.

Ren undressed her completely all while taking in each perfect freckle and the curve of her breasts and hips. He ran his fingers over every part of her leaving goosebumps in place of his touch. Soon Rey was panting and humming with desire. Her nipples were hard and stiff and yearned for his attention. Her sex was wet and begged to be touched. 

Rey laid back on the bed and pulled Ren's hips towards her. Pushing his pants down to the floor Ren kicked them off and knelt one knee between her parted legs. 

Rey grabbed his large cock in her small yet skilled hands. She rubbed and caressed it lovingly and guided it into her mouth. 

"Damn Rey that feels so good! I've missed your mouth."

She bobbed her head up and down making sure to keep eye contact with him the whole time. She loved seeing him overcome by extacy. She popped him out of her mouth and tongued a wet sloppy line down from the tip to his base. She cupped his balls and sucked all around the shaft. 

Ren was going crazy. His hands were tangled in her beautiful brown hair and his fingers were pulling and tugging matching the stroke of her tongue. He looked down at her worshiping him and he felt like a king. In that moment he was not only the Supreme Leader of the First order he was the Sun in her galaxy, the very center of it. He felt like the most loved and cherished person in her world. Rey was his Queen, her universe circling him. He looked down into her olive green eyes and fell apart instantly. He unloaded into her mouth with rough hard thrusts. Grabbing her hair he pulled her back to look at him. It was intoxicating to see her swallow his cum. She sucked hard and drank down every drop locking her eyes with him and telling him over the bond how much she loved him, loved their connection, loved his cock, loved his taste and loved the power she held over his body and soul. 

"Damn Rey, what are you doing to me? You are literally killing me slowly and I'm loving every minute of it!" 

Ren pulled her up to his mouth and kissed her passionately. He wanted her to feel the emotions coursing through him at that moment. Words were not enough, he had to show her how he felt about her. 

Their tongues danced and darted into and around their mouths. Ren trailed his long fingers between her breasts and down between her soaking wet folds. He pinched and circled her clit then plunged his fingers into her causing her to buck and moan. 

"That's right my sweet desert princess, I can feel how wet you are for me and I assure you I am just as hard for you." 

"Again, already?"

"Yes, again! You have infected me with your beautiful light and dark passion and I cant seem to get enough of you."

He pushed his feelings through the bond so she could see just how badly he wanted her and she returned those thoughts immediately. They were connected and feeling each other's minds and bodies on a different level. This was not just physical but emotional and spiritual. 

Ren pulled his pumping fingers out and a whimper escaped Rey's mouth. 

Instinctively Rey reached for him and guided his tip into her sex. He hovered over her and she grasped his hips willing him to thrust his length the rest of the way. Ren teased her by swiping his head through her folds. Silently she begged through their bond for him to give her all of him. 

"Please, Please I need you so badly!" She moaned, clawing at his back feverishly. 

That was it. Ren was ready to give everything to her. He plunged his length to the hilt into his beautiful Rey and they both screamed out each other's names in relief. The sweet friction brought such euphoria to both of them. Pure bliss filled the bond. Their bodies rocked back and forth in a rhythmic pattern. 

Rey was coming undone underneath him feeling overwhelmed with sensation. Ren was filling her completely, rubbing her clit and sucking on the most tender parts of her neck. 

Ren kept up his assault on her senses until he could feel her inner walls clamping around his cock and her legs shaking. She called his name over and over begging him not to stop. 

That mixed with the exquisite warmth and tightness of her around his cock had him coming right along with her. He was chanting her name with each of his final thrusts working through their shared orgasm. 

They laid their for a long moment holding each other and taking in the immense emotions they were radiating through the bond. This time was different than any of their sessions that had come before. The bond was stronger and they could feel with each beat of their hearts just how important they were to each other. 

Ren looked into her deep green eyes and placed a sweet kiss to her lips. 

Rey swiped a long black curl from his forehead and tucked it behind his ear. They laid their quietly talking only through the bond. 

They were happy and content and finally cared for. They had both searched for this feeling, both thought it was out of reach, they had both given up on finding it, both thought they didn't deserve it but now finally had found it in each other. 

Ren pulled Rey tight into his chest and rested his chin on her head. She tucked herself close into his body and they snuggled there until sleep over took them. 

Throughout the night they woke off and on. Each time they would find one another again and repeat the love making. 

Ren had woken to Rey's thin yet strong arms encircling his chest with her thigh resting over his stomach. He began rubbing small circles into her back and kissing her hair. That turned into her rising up to meet his mouth and riding his cock until they both came again. 

Next Rey had woken hours later to feel Ren behind her clutching her close, her back to his chest. She pushed her butt into his groin finding it stiff and ready for action. Although she knew it was most likely just morning wood, Rey was never one to let anything go to waste. She began to rock her soft cheeks slowly up and down his length until she heard a satisfied moan escape Ren's lips and felt his grip around her waist tighten. 

Ren slipped his fingers into her already wet and swollen folds and caressed her clit all while meeting her rocking motion move for move. With in minutes Ren had Rey on her stomach his arms caging her and his knee spreading her thighs apart. He placed a pillow under her stomach raising her just a bit and drove deep into her aching pussy. They moaned in indescribable pleasure. Their bond was screaming and their bodies were on fire with electricity. Ren rode Rey until they were both panting, covered in sweat, and coming undone, again. 

As they pulled apart they heard the clatter of metal on metal. These noises jolted them out of bed placing them back on guard, each in a fighting stance. It appeared that several objects in the room were scattered and moved from their original places. Laughing hysterically, confusion turned to realization. The objects had levitated off the tables and had come crashing down during their sexy session. 

The bond was definitely getting stronger and stranger the closer they became with each other. They were not only affecting one another but objects around them. 

They crawled back into the small bed and slept straight till morning. Both were too mentally and physically exhausted to do anything else.

The morning was not kind to either of them. Both were sore, thirsty and hungry. They had over worked muscles and body parts that their normal saber training had never used. 

Ren moved about the ship slowly remembering times with his Father and Chewy that he had long ago forgotten. His surroundings, smells, and memories were hitting him hard and fast. He started to think about his father, his mom, and all of the fun times they had had on the ship as a family when he was young. Those times were so long ago. So many things had tainted and ruined their lives sense then.

As a teenager his powers had grown and made his family uncomfortable. His parents had started to pull away from each other with his mother making the senate her for first priority and his father running away from it all on trips around the Galaxy. Then they had made the decision to abandon him at Luke's Jedi training camp without asking his opinion. By that time the dark voices in his head were a constant problem. And then of coarse there was his eventual turn to the dark side. And then Snoke's influence and his thirst to kill his past and become the new Darth Vader caused him to disown his Mother and eventually kill his Father. His feelings were reeling at this point and he used Rey's warmth and calm through the bond to bring him back to the here and now. 

"Things are going to be different now! I want it to be different, I will make it different!" He pleaded raising his clenched fists to the sky. 

He just knew in his heart that what had transpired between him and Ray in the last few weeks was changing him into a better man. It was shaping his future into a new and happier one. He could feel the shift in him. He could feel the balance her light had brought to his darkness. He wasn't the same person he was before he met her. He could feel his wants, desires,and ideals changing every day. 

He wondered if he was having such a profound impact in her. And did she know how much she was influencing him? 

He shook the seriousness of the moment from his mind and focused on what he was supposed to be doing right then, making breakfast for Rey.

Instinctively he knew where everything was and used that to his advantage. He decided to look upon his familiarity with his Father's ship as a positive and not a negative. He had already wasted too much time falling down that rabbit hole this morning. He was here with the most precious woman in the galaxy and he wanted nothing to ruin that. He made breakfast in the small kitchen and brought a tray of breads, fruit and coffee to his warrior princess.

Rey was trying to feel like a human being again with the help of a very hot shower.   
She emerged from the bathroom wet and covered in a very small towel. 

Ren's eyes raked her up and down and they both felt an immediate warmth through the bond. With out needing to say a word they silently agreed to let their bodies rest and recoup from latest night's crazy sex party. 

"Thank you so much for the food. I feel like I could eat an entire wampa at this point." Rey said while drinking down a large gulp of water from the cantine on the side table.

"My pleasure sweetheart," Ren said with a smirk. 

"Leia told me about your Father's nick names for her. I think this ship may be rubbing off on you "

"Is that so?" Ren said as he scooped her up and placed her in his lap, his mouth beaming with a smile. 

"How is it being back here? I cant imagine how you must be feeling right now. I felt some heavy emotions coming off of you while I was in the shower and wondered if the ship had anything to do with it."

"I was upset at first when I saw it but now it actually feels comfortable and calming. Like home. I grew up on this ship and yes it has been bringing up a lot of memories but they aren't all bad. Plus you are here with me and that is helping a lot. Everything is perfect right now." 

Ren picked up his bread portion and threw it into his mouth. They spent the next hour talking and eating and feeling happy. Everything was truly perfect at that very moment in time.


	16. Hux's Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is truly horrible. He decides to use Kylo's absence to his benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay again. Silly life keeps getting in the way of fun and fan fiction. If anyone is still there, thanks for sticking with me. I will try and do better with updates.

Across the Galaxy General Hux was devising a plan to overthrow Supreme Leader Kylo Ren and take control of the First Order. 

“Everything is truly perfect at this moment in time,” Hux triumphantly said. “It seems things are finally falling into place. Our Supreme Leader is off on Coruscant wasting his time with some woman when he should be here securing our hold on the galaxy, commanding armies and talking strategy. This lapse in Kylo Ren’s judgement will work in my favor for sure.” 

Hux knew this was his chance to undermine Kylo Ren and start to plant the seeds of doubt in the other officer's minds. He slammed his fist on the table with passion and squealed. Yet the squeal came from pain and not happiness.

“Ooooooh Ouch! That hurt!” Hux wrapped his hand protectively under his other arm and winced in pain. He looked around the room to see if he was still alone. It would not do him any good for anyone to see him act weakly. 

Hux went on with his planning once he was sure he was still alone. Hux knew he needed to find a way to convince the other generals in the First Order that Kylo Ren's time as leader had come to an end and that he was better suited for the job.

He had noticed over the last few weeks the weakness Kylo was showing. He had never been this compassionate before or second guessed decisions like he was doing lately. He was more irritated than usual and seemed very distracted. Something had changed and Hux was sure he could take advantage of that to overthrow him. The best scenario would be for him to not only take control of the First Order but to kill Kylo Ren and get rid of him permanently. But that was just wishful thinking. Or was that actually the answer? 

Hux wondered, do I kill Kylo Ren and just assume the throne? Would that be easier than all of this planning and scheming? 

That was it. He decided to have 2 plans just in case. Plan A would be to secretly enact a mutiny. Plan B would be Kylo's death. Plan C would be a combination of plan A and B and would make him the happiest. 

Starting the next morning General Hux began a new routine. He had about a week until Ren's return and he wasn't going to waste a precious second. 

He called the Generals into a strategy meeting and began to lay the groundwork of his plan. 

The Generals had no idea that each time they met for a meeting that week Hux would find a way to imply or refer to Kylo's weaknesses. He reminded them of his strange behavior in the last few weeks and poked fun at how soft their Supreme Leader was becoming. He recounted how indecisive Kylo had been about attacking the Resistance with full force and suggested that his views on the future may be changing and not inline with the ideals of the First Order. He reminded them of the planet he wanted marked for training and how it was taken away from him by the new considerate Supreme Leader.

He then suggested new plans for the future without any input from the Supreme Leader. They plotted and planned raids and battles with Hux claiming that he would let the Supreme Leader know what had been discussed if he was even interested when he returned. Hux made sure the Generals thought he was on vacation with a some woman and not able to be contacted. 

He made sure to remind anyone who would listen that Kylo was off courting a woman and not at the helm commanding their armies. He conveniently disregarded the fact that Kylo was on a money raising trip to benefit the First Order, if that was even true. 

Hux had his doubts about the story and the reasons Kylo gave him for leaving but Hux didn't care because it only helped fuel the new narrative he was spinning. 

He colored every conversation with anecdotes of the Supreme leader choosing fun over duty and soon he found that it was working. 

The buzz around the hierarchy of the star ship was one of jokes and suspicion. Soon the crew began to laugh about Kylo Ren, making up stories and gossip. The lies bred doubt in their minds creating the idea that he may not be competent as a leader. 

In just a week Hux had successfully poisoned Kylo Ren in the minds of the First Order. He had assumed it would take a lot longer and be much more difficult but without Kylo around to dispute the new gossip it had flown freely and fast. 

Lieutenant Mitaka was a member of the First Order and took pride in their ideals and power. He had been a loyal soldier for most of his life and had served proudly under Supreme Leader Snoke. When Kylo Ren assumed the throne Mitaka began to serve him instead. He was very glad General Hux had not been promoted to Supreme Leader. Although both men were temperamental they had very different ways of controlling people and enacting punishment. 

Kylo Ren was filled with the force, had immense power and was more like Snoke. Mitaka felt he would keep the First Order in line with the path Snoke had led them down so far. Yes they both used fear and physical punishment to get things done but they were honest about it. As long as you were doing your job correctly and following orders you knew where you stood with Snoke or Kylo Ren. They had a unique way of leading but you respected them all the same.

General Hux was a sneaky man that did sneaky things to gain power and in Mitaka’s opinion would be a horrible leader. It was said that he back stabbed and killed to get his position and everyone knew he could not be trusted. He demeaned the staff and treated people like dirt. All soldiers were beneath him and he willingly led them to their graves to gain more power and recognition in the First Order. 

Kylo Ren had fought side by side with the stormtroopers in many battles and often went in first with his Knights of Ren to clear a path for the other soldiers. Hux had never seen a day of actual combat and knew nothing of the pain and struggles of real war. 

When Mitaka began to hear rumblings around the ship about Supreme Leader Ren it bothered him greatly. He had always known Kylo Ren was erratic but he also saw him as a skilled warrior and good leader. Mitaka respected the position he held and was glad he was the new Supreme leader. Supreme Leader Ren strategized before acting and actually had a heart and conscience. Or at least he had started to find his heart and compassion recently. Mitaka had noticed a real change in Kylo Ren over the last few weeks and it only made him respect him more. 

Weeks ago Kylo had called Mitaka to his private chambers and asked his opinion about a treaty that was about to be ignored by the First Order. Mitaka had been in the meeting and was pleased and scared at the same time that he was being put on the spot by Supreme Leader Ren. 

The general consensus on the ship was Kylo Ren was a very disturbed but powerful human being with a tremendous amount of pressure on his shoulders. No one but Hux wanted to trade places with him and Mitaka certainly didn't want to have that pressure on him either. But he appreciated that his leader was asking his opinion and cared what he thought. 

Mitaka thought back to what had transpired during that day.

It was after a strategy meeting where the topic of discussion centered around whether or not to break a treaty with a small insignificant planet. Snoke had encouraged the document years ago when he needed the planet for its mining capabilities. In the last few years the First Order had stripped the planet clean of all of its natural resources and used the people as slaves to process it all. The treaty brokered by Hux at the time was supposed to bring wealth to the poor planet in exchange for jobs and trade. It was all a lie. Instead Hux immediately used the First Order soldiers to imprison the people and force them to work in the mines day and night. The people were never paid but were threatened that if they didn't work for the First Order they instead would be killed by the First Order. General Hux was now suggesting that the First Order break the treaty completely and wage war on the planet. Hux was wanting to use the planet as a training ground for his younger soldiers. This new wave of storm troopers would use the various cities and terrain to run drills and practice scenarios all while using the inhabitants as enemy targets. This new idea of Hux's was the first of its kind. Many of the Generals in the room agreed with this genius plan. The few that spoke against it were shot dirty looks and shamed for being weak. Kylo Ren was silent for the whole meeting up until the very end. 

Kylo had always been hard on Mitaka, yet he respected him. And after this meeting he began to admire him. 

Kylo Ren stood just as the meeting was coming to a close. The vote to decide the fate of this little planet was beginning. He was wearing his mask so no one could see his expression but it was clear from his gloves gripping the edge of the table and the energy flowing through the room that Kylo Ren was angry. 

"You all sit here comfortably deciding the fate of millions of lives with smiles on your faces. These people have never given us cause to harm them and yet we have used them and their planet up to the point of their extinction. And that is still not enough for all of you. Does the First Order's word mean nothing to you all? I will admit that General Hux's idea is an interesting one but we can use simulators to train our soldiers like we have always done. We should leave this planet alone and move on." He said with a growl. 

General Hux was not anyone's favorite person. He was respected because of his rank but not for the man he was. General Hux treated the men like they were scum. He treated everyone like they were scum. He may be a smart strategist but nothing mattered to him but self preservation and promotion. He obviously thought this idea of his was revolutionary and gave no thought to all the lives it would cost. He was visibly upset that the Supreme Leader did not agree with his plan but stayed quiet. 

In the past, Kylo Ren had been strict and demanding and there were times when Kylo had been very testy and had acted out in anger. But he had never treated his men with disgust or looked down on them. Now he was concerned for a race of people outside of the ranks of the first order. Now he was trying to do the right thing.

Lieutenant Mitaka appreciated this side of Kylo Ren. He was thoughtful of the people and their customs and cognizant of their lives and did not feel it was in anyone's best interest to invade their planet and destroy the treaty they had signed in good conscience. This treaty that the First Order had already abused for several years. 

Although Mitaka had only known Kylo as a temperamental and angry man he was beginning to see this calmer more thoughtful leader coming through. 

Mitaka weighed all of this very carefully and answered his leader with confidence in his voice. 

"I have always served the First Order and followed any order given to me. My own opinions have never mattered before. Yet now that I am being asked I will gladly give it to you. I agree with you and your concerns, Supreme Leader. I do not feel we should have abused that planet in the past and I believe it is time to leave it be and move on." Although the First Order and its needs are always first and foremost we can fulfill these same needs another way without destroying an already hurting planet." 

Mitaka forced himself to look at Kylo Ren and was surprised to see a small smile on the corner of his lips. Kylo Ren nodded and thanked Mitaka for his honesty. Then he said something so out of character that Mitaka began to question what he had heard.

"I am starting to see that there are more important things in the universe than power and subjugation. Being a leader does not necessarily mean I have to rule with an iron fist and a cold heart. The First Order can exist as a powerful organization to bring the galaxy together without hurting everything along the way." 

When Mitka left Kylo's quarters he could tell Kylo Ren was changing and becoming a better leader. 

That is why all of the gossip and mutinous talk about Kylo Ren was upsetting Mitaka. First it angered him that the crew was not respecting their leader. Second, he was upset that such horrible things were being spoken about the man he had come to respect. 

Mitaka could tell things were getting bad and fast and decided he needed to do something about it. He needed to get a message to Supreme Leader Ren and let him know what was going on behind his back. 

He waited till the middle of the night when the evening shift was about to change over to the morning shift. That was when there were the fewest officers around. Mitaka sauntered into the communications room like he was meant to be there and quickly sent Kylo’s ship a encoded message warning him of the problems on the Finalizer.

“Supreme Leader Ren Sir, General Hux is spreading lies about you around the ship and is creating a distrustful atmosphere. Your leadership is being questioned and I do believe he is trying to get the officers to turn against you. I felt that you should be made aware.  
Lieutenant Mitaka”

Hopefully Kylo Ren would see this message soon and cut his mission, whatever it was, short.


End file.
